My summer Road trip?
by Laird
Summary: What was supposed to be a summer Road trip celebrating Lucy's 21st birthday with all her friends. Ends up being something completely different when a certain Pink haired cop flirted with her in a cafe shop. Now how will this summer turn out after all? Nalu with other Major fairytail Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**OH OKAY HELLO! I'm Laird And this is My second attempt on creating a story But My first attempt on A Nalu Fairy Tail Fanfic. But I got this Idea scrolling on tumblr and I saw this cute post about how a police man flirted with a girl. Oh and I want to Add That This will take place IN america Not Magnolia. only because they Can see More sites during their road trip.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own anything or profit from the anime series Fairy Tail. If I did I surely can tell YOU Lissana would not have come back **

* * *

"Road Trip! Road TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" The five girls cheered excitedly as they shook the poor 2012 Toyota SUV each time they got louder. Today is July 1st and was obviously the day this band of girls was waiting for,well all except one. That one had the name of Lucy Hearfilia and today was her 21st Birthday. A day she wanted to spend alone but of course her friends didn't get the hint. As always. Currently she was Lugging her bags to the trunk as her friends egged her on to hurry up.

Levy stuck her head out the window,"LuLu! Hurry up, or we may leave you!" she teased before popping her head back into the vehicle. From inside she could hear the muffled giggles of her other friends from High school.

Cana, The wild drinker who "insisted"- more like forced-Lucy to sit with them at lunch when she was new.

Erza,A fiery Red president of the student disciplinary team. More or less known as the student council but she was well known as the devil.

Levy, The small quiet bookworm who shared the same interest as Lucy. Books,books, and Books! Like a match made in heaven. To bad she was a girl. Not like Lucy played for the other team or anything. She was straight as an arrow.

Juvia, The girl who spoke in third person. A strange habit but she was very handy when in came to any form of water. When they were camping all the water bottles spilled so Juvia was the key to finding fresh water. Juvia taught Lucy how to swim as well knowing how to predict the weather.

Lastly there was Wendy, Lucy's little sister. Well not really, Wendy is just a girl Lucy found on the streets and took her in as family. A small shy Bluenett who was the age of 17. She only tagged along because she was mature for her age. Where ever Lucy went Wendy went.

This whole Road trip was for Lucy and the celebration of her "Woman Hood" Or so to speak. When really it was a chance for everyone to get out the house -for a change- this summer. Lucy threw her bags in the trunk of the car along with the other oddly printed bags. She walked around to the drivers seat and hopped in.

"Finally! You were taking for ever Blondie! What were you doing? Taking a shit!?" Cana pinched her nose as if Lucy stunk. To her reply Lucy simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. In the passenger seat Sat Erza. In the back held Cana, Wendy, Juvia,and Levy. They all giggled at Cana's joke.

Erza Turned around "Okay everyone nuff' giggling let's get down to business." She then whipped out a Large route map of The US. "Before I go over the game plan did everyone use the bathroom? I don't want to stop on the high way till we reach New jersey. Now then Has everyone handled their business?"

"B-But that's a total of eight hours from North Carolina. What if it's an emergency?" Wendy said meekly trying to make her point known over all the groans.

Erza simply huffed in response. "Fine Washington then. That's final,anyone who doesn't agree will be peeing in a cup until we arrive in Washington for our first gas stop. Now Lucy you have thing for not going to the bathroom when told to try." Erza averted her attention to the driver.

"I'm not a child Erza. Of course I didn't go But I can hold my Pee like the rest of you." She laughed as she pulled out of the drive way. Lucy Hit the window Buttons and watched the tinted glass roll down. She picked up speed purposely to knock the hair into he friends faces. They Yelled at her in annoyance as they all enjoyed a fit of giggles.

But the laughter was cut short due to the certain ringing of a certain blondes phone. She took it off the dash to see who was face timing her. She glanced at the ID and groaned.

"Who is it Lucy?" Juvia questioned. "Wait Let Juvia guess. Sting?" Lucy let out another groan assuring them Juvia hit it right on point. Then everyone groaned.

"Didn't you dump that jerk for cheating on you. THE THIRD TIME!" Levy folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. She hated Sting as much as the next girl. Really because he tried to make a move on her. "Why is he calling? Guess he didn't get it through his thick skull-"

"Levy That's enough. Wendy give me your Ipod. Your young right? You should have that song with the lyrics 'Fuck that Bitch'" Wendy Looked slightly confused. "Oh come on I know Romeo shows you that type of music on a daily basis" Wendy blushed at the mention of her boyfriend and handed over her Ipod. Erza Attached it to the radio and Began the song "Lucy answer the call and Every one follow my lead.

"What ever you say Erza" Lucy Pulled over into a parking lot for a moment as she answered the Call. "Hello?"

_"Hey! Lucy..I thought you wouldn't pick up. Look..I know I screwed Up again. Hey what's everyone doing in the car with you? And that music. Erza stop turning in up!"_

"Well You see..The thing is Sting You're quite annoying!" Lucy shouted over the blasting Music. When the Main beat dropped in each Girl stuck up their middle finger and started bouncing around in the seats. The six of them started shouting "Fuck that Bitch", while sting on the other hand looked like a fool. His mouth was open-like chin hitting the floor type of way-and his eyes were wide.

Lucy quickly ended the call and pulled out of the parking lot. Everyone was laughing that they couldn't breathe. But something dawned on Lucy. "Hey Cana. Doesn't your father work as a police officer in Washington?"

Cana took a swig of her "water". "Yea. Why do you think I moved as far a way as possible from that man. He basically smothers me in his love. He's some kind of Police Chief or something." She continued to kick her legs up and chug down her alcohol.

"O-OH! Romeo Was doing something as a trainee in Washington for the police department! D-Do you think..Maybe we could see him?" Wendy asked as she continued to try to hide her obvious blush. Juvia simply patted the younger girls head and giggled.

"Juvia see's no problem with that. Also Juvia has also wanted to see the white house,so Juvia would like to do some sight seeing." Juvia Nudged the currently texting Levy. Who in response gave a small jump and quickly looked up from her phone.

"Oh Yes. I would like too also. I heard the have some pretty good museums. And Guess what else,They have some s-"

"SHOPPING!. I WOULD LOVE TO GO SHOPPING." Erza gripped the dash board as utter delight took over her face. Everyone laughed at there friends extreme obsession with Clothes.

"Well okay I see no problem with that. We'll be arriving in Washinton in a couple of hours and I need to go pee, But I guess we could stay a day or two" Lucy looked into the rear view mirror only to notice Levy glued to her phone once again. " So Leeevy whatcha' doing on that phone of your's? Texting that guy again?

" You mean MetalDragon43? Yea He just got off work." Levy said quietly.

"Levy Gotta' boyfriend Levy Gotta' Boyfriend!" Cana teased

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Hey Gajeel who you textin' that bookworm friend of yours?"

"Shut Up Natsu You know that it's more than that. More like his GIRLFRIEND!"

"Fullbuster. Dragneel. YOUR DEAD!" Gajeel launched himself at the two officers that were standing in the cell block with him. Tackling the two men it became an all out brawl between the three of them.

"Can you believe these Numb-Nuts Fernandes? I mean look at them. Were suppose to be getting off our shift now and they wanna play." Laxus walked over to the 3 men scrambling around on the floor that seemed like a fight,and simply pulled them away from each other.

"Come on Guys. I wanna go to the Panera before it gets to Busy. " Jellal said as he proceeded to walk out the door taking the new trainee Romeo with him. Everyday after work The 5 police officers would go to Panera and order coffee and some type of snack. Chat for a while then go to part there ways for the day. Usually at nigh-since they worked the day shift-they would go to clubs. But since for their plus one-Romeo Conbolt age 18- They will just walk around the city for a while. Eat at a vendor. Let the boy enjoy a day out in Washington D.C.

"Yea,Yea were coming" Nastu Groaned as he and the other guys picked themselves up off the floor. "So Gajeel what about the bookworm you've been texting." He glanced over at the overly pierced cop who seemed to be blushing.

"It's None of your business..Plus don't you have Lissana?" Gajeel grabbed his bike keys as he opened the door.

"Lissana? She's just a friend. Plus she ain't my type." Natsu walked out with everyone. He opened his car door but before he could get in he was asked another question.

"Sooo Mr. Natsu," Romeo asked,"What is your type?"

"Blondes" He said simply

* * *

"Achoo!" Lucy rubbed her nose slightly.

"LuLu are you catching a cold?" Levy squeezed herself between the two front seats to get a better view of her friend.

"Yea Levy I'm fine. Someone was talking about me probably-"

" GUYS!" Juvia shrieked,"TAKE A LOOK AT THIS WATER!" Juvia crushed Cana up against the door as she herself mushed her face into the glass. "It's sparkling with delight! So beautiful!"

"Hey! You spillin' my beer!" Cana hissed as she attempted to push Juvia off her. In which Juvia only continued to push Cana even more.

"Juvia quit it right now. You guys may fall out of the door. Plus guess what guys, Were in DC!" Erza shot a hand up in the air and the car full of girls began their girly shrieking. "Shopping, Shopping, AND MORE SHOPPING HERE WE COME!"

Lucy seemed to be squirming in the drivers eat as she heavily focused her eyes on the road. Cana sat forward a bit as she seemed to notice a certain blondes discomfort. "Uh Lucy? You got ant's in yer' skinny jeans or what? Calm down I know your very happy to go shopping but stay still."

"No Cana your missing the whole point. It's not that I'm so excited to go shopping- In which I am- But I have to take a HUGE PISS!" Lucy began to drive through the city to find a place with a restroom.

" L-Lucy didn't we tell you to go before we left." Wendy said meekly before averting her eyes to the window to gaze in the amazement of the urban area.

"Well as long as we can grab a bite to eat. I'm hungryyy LuLu!" Levy pounded on the back on Erza seat throwing a mini tantrum.

"Oh Juvia see's a Panera. Pull over here-" Before Juvia could finish her sentence Lucy took a sharp turn sending everyone flying to the right side of the car. She quickly swerved into the parking lot. Put the car in park and hoped out before anyone could utter a word to her.

"W-Well I guess we should go in then.." Wendy finally broke the silence.

* * *

Lucy zoomed into the cafe and made a B-line straight for the bathroom. She nearly ripped the poor stall door off it's hinges. Nearly ripped her poor skinny khaki's of her legs. And sat down on the cold porcelain throne enjoying the sweet release of her bladder being drained.

After she was done she neatly finished her business and washed her hands. "Nearly had it burst on me there. Maybe all those energy drinks weren't the best idea." Lucy simply shrugged and walked out the bathroom, immediately spotting her friends. They already had their food and were eating.

_'Well I guess I'll go order my stuff',_Lucy thought

* * *

Natsu and the gang stepped out of there vehicles and walked into the restaurant. " Romeo go secure a table and tell me what you want"

"Oh u-um grilled cheese and a coke." Romeo began digging in his pocket for money when Natsu stopped him.

"What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't take care of my little cousin. It's on me squirt." Natsu ruffled Romeos head and he smiled wide. Romeo nudged his hand away and went to look for an open table big enough for the six of them. Only one seemed to be open and it seemed to be open next to a bunch of girls. And one girl seemed to look just like..

"WENDY!" Romeo ran over to his girlfriend who jumped when her name was shouted. She turned her head only to be suddenly ambushed my the muscular form of her boyfriends body. And the now the sudden giggles of her friends invaded her ear's.

"R-Romeo! what are you doing here? I-I mean I know what you're doing here but like here?" Wendy looked around for any escape to the crushing embrace.

"I'm staying with my older cousin Natsu since he's training me to be an officer. They come here after their shifts." He pointed to he five guys and the five girls nearly fell out of their seats.

* * *

"How may I help you Miss?" The peppy young teen asked Lucy.

"Uh Yea just a water bottle and a tomato and mozzarella panini." Lucy gave and awkward smile back to the teen as she received her food and exchanged it with the cashier for her money. Turning around she made her way over to the table where the utensils were located. But there seemed to be a well built police officer blocking the knife section. She just decided to wait behind him till he walked away. She wasn't all that good with boys. So she waited.

But this guy didn't budge. He just kept continuing to chat with his follow cop buddies. How..HOW RUDE!_ 'Maybe I'll just cough' _Lucy thought to herself. And she did just that,though it came out a bit high pitched. Lucy had ended up attracting all 5 of the Cops attention.

"You know he doesn't bite right?" The black haired one with the name tag that read 'Fullbuster' chuckled. And that's when the Pink haired officer that stood in front of her turned around and smiled. Not only did he smile he growled and winked at Lucy who in gave a meek squeak in response.

" I-I'll just take this" Lucy grabbed the a knife but spilled a couple when she pulled one out. "S-Sorry I-I'll go now." She scurried over to the table where her friends sat.

"Now Dragneel was that needed?" Gajeel smacked the back on the mans head.

"What? I like Blondes. And did you see the RACK on that girl?" Natsu sighed.

* * *

Lucy came running to her table of friends as she slammed her plate down and shoved herself into her seat. "Oh god Oh GOD, OH god, OH GOD!" She was trying to regain her cool but almost managed to spill her water.

"Whoa LuLu Calm down. Whats wrong? Catch your breath" Levy gently rubbed her friends back. "Now tell Us what happened."

Lucy to a deep breath in and began to speak,"SoIwasgettingmyorderandThisguy-"

"Slower Blondie!"Cana spat

Lucy tried again "Well okay I was over there and I was trying to get my knife but this officer wouldn't move. So I tried to cough but then I got more unwanted attention. AND.. AND THE PINK HAIRED ONE FLIRTED WITH ME!" Lucy collapsed into a breathless heap.

" do you mean my cousin Natsu? would you like me to introduce him to you? And the rest of you to the others?"Romeo asked. Cana nodded her head yes while the others shook their heads No.

"Guys Over here! I have some people that want to meet you!" Romeo motioned for the rest of the guys to come over. Natsu eyeing Lucy the whole time they were walking over to the tables. While Romeo was busy connecting the tables. Natsu walked right up to the blushing blonde.

"Hey beautiful."

* * *

**WOOP! It's finally done. Sooo what do you guys think? Tell me Tell me! Pleeeaseee Okay well Here's a Question for you all**

**What type of spell did Natsu Break on Lucy that the "Salamander" Cast on her?**

**Answer in the next chapter.**

**That actually may be coming out next weekend or so.**

**Oh and My the way since they are in american I can't have Levy say Lu-chan so she calls her LuLu. Hahahaha **

**O u O**

**Till Next time!**

**-Lairdless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHAHAH WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**By the way I started writing this chapter on Monday November 11th So if I didn't get your comment I'm deeply sorry.**

**But I wanna answer this certain comment now**

**Guest(1)-Anemone Jie: hohohoho Yes dear I won't make Lucy fall for Natsu so easy. I want this to at least stretch this 10 chapters. As you Know that there is more then one pairing in this story. So you will see the development of all 6 relationships. LucyxNatsu will be the one to develop the slowest. LevyxGajeel will be the one to develop fist (seen in this chapter) Then Romeo and wendy is already formed. Uhh Cana will be persistant with Laxus. Juvia and Gray will be stuck together one point. Like gray can't swim or something like that. And Jellal will make a move on Erza. Duh Dah**

**Plus I'm putting a poll on my profile on what couple you guys want to see develop first! (Other Than Nalu) Pm Me if you see it or Not on my profile (Only registered people can vote srry didn't make rules) CAUSE I've been trying 4ever to see if it pop up. I even clicked "Show on my profile"**

**Disclaimer: I Lairdless do not own the anime FairyTail. Nor shall I ever will (Though I wouldn't mind too!)**

* * *

Last Time!

_"Guys Over here! I have some people that want to meet you!" Romeo motioned for the rest of the guys to come over. Natsu eyeing Lucy the whole time they were walking over to the tables. While Romeo was busy connecting the tables. Natsu walked right up to the blushing blonde._

_"Hey beautiful."_

"Lucy's Panini got caught in her throat. She began to choke, her face becoming beet red in the process. As she was choking she managed to spill her water causing it to splash all over her and Natsu. After- causing total and utter destruction- some time she managed to swallow the lump of bread that had been lodged in her throat.

"S-Sorry," Lucy said quietly. "I didn't- I just..." Lucy looked around the table to see everyone staring at her. Even Natsu had a look of confusion. But that look soon turned into a smile.

"You're weird" Natsu laughed. "I like that!" Lucy quickly stood up and mumbled an I'll be in the car. _' I don't need to be made fun of again.' _She thought as she walked out. But little did she know that Natsu sprung up trailing behind her.

" Wait!" Natsu turned around to see the red head Erza call out to him. "Lucy likes strawberry Milkshakes. So buy her one as an apology." She directed the pink headed cop to the register. "No go on!" Natsu hesitantly bought what he was told to buy and ran out the door to follow Lucy. Leaving everyone completely confused.

Cana- Upon noticing the awkwardness between the males and the females- decided to try and break the ice. "Okay!" Cana tightly clasped her hands together and had the slightest tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. Telling every one she was tipsy. "Why don't we try to get to know each other? I think that would be for the best. And I mean why the hell not? Our Wendy and your Romeo are going out. But me first!"

" Oh believe me girlie we all already know who you are. Your pop's, Gildarts right? He tells us everything about you. Somehow he found out you were making a stop in Washington for a day or two. Oh and Just so you know, He never stops talking about you." The burly Blonde man spoke. His name tag reading Officer Dreyar.

"You seem to know so much about me," Cana snarled "But I absolutely know nothing of you." Cana eyed the man, quickly scanning him. "Pretty Boy" she scoffed.

"Laxus Dreyar. And thats all you need to know." Laxus mocked her actions of scanning her, "Drunk". Cana lunged herself at him but was caught by Erza, Juvia, and Wendy.

"Please calm down Cana. Juvia does believe that you started it." She struggled to hold the enraged Cana back as she struggled to wring the mans throat.

" I do agree, now if you don't mind" Erza grabbed Cana's pony tail and yanked her back," I would love to get to know you guys" Everyone mentally shivered. The guys did because of how calmly she had just taken out Cana. The girls did because the knew they wouldn't dare defy Erza. But they all got past that and started to introduce themselves to one another.

Each one of them taking turns, Sharing first and last names and also something about themselves. Gray learned that Juvia was an awesome swimmer an since he couldn't swim he asked if she would be willing to teach him sometime. In which her reply was an ecstatic yes. Cana had her go round again, this time explaining that she could handle her liquor and give a wicked fortune telling. Staring down Laxus the whole time she was speaking.

Erza and Jellal really hit it off after Jellal learned that Erza was also in the law enforcement. Both of them going off to the side talking about today's youth and politics. Gray told everyone he had a thing for ice laxus only grumbled something about living with his grandfather. Before Jellal had gone off with Erza he had said something about being an orphan in which everyone at the table could relate to. Gajeel only boasted about his Motorcycle that built from scratch.

Now everyone had gone. Everyone But Levy. They looked over to the small bluenette only to catch her texting on her phone. Juvia nudged her busy friend only to have levy nudge her back. " Levy. Please look up" Juvia whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Levy Mcgarden. Librarian and part time Lifeguard with LuLu. By the way where did she go. Doesn't matter right now any way. Nice to meet you all" She cheekily smiled and continued to go right back to do whatever she was doing on her phone.

" Hey shortie what are you doing over there?" Gajeel leaned over the table in hopes to sneak a peak at what she was doing. Even if his efforts were hopeless because he was on the other side of the table.

"Oh you know that really hot app called Link up?" Levy saw the recognition on Gajeel's face and went on, "Well that's what I've been doing all time. You see you can earn points and buy presents for your friends. Some friend of mine has been wanting this accessory for ages."

"Ohh I know that Game. Lets be friends then." Gajeel placed his phone next to hers and she did the same. both of them waiting anxiously for a beep signaling that the "Linking up" was finished.

"Boop!" Both Gajeel and Levy snatched their phones back. Knowing a Beep was a Congrats Message but a "Boop" meant eror.

"Funny It says I'm already friend with the User Book worm...Book worm?"Gajeel looked at her,

"M-Metal dragon?"

* * *

Lucy stormed out the cafe doors and into her car. She silently crawled into the back seat of her car laid down sprawling out. She took a deep breath and slowly began to close her eyes. Until she was interrupted by the pesky sound of tapping. Coming from the window.

"Lucy!" Of course. It was Natsu. He began tapping on the on the window a bit harder now screeching her name. "Look I'm sorry" He held up the milkshake to the window and Lucy perked right up. " It's a token of my love!" Lucy recoiled. "No? How bout a..peace treaty!"Lucy shoved open the car door and reached for the frozen treat. But Natsu quickly jerked his hand away to avoid it from Lucy's grasp. Lucy silently huffed in annoyance.

"Give it to me Natsu!" She stomped her foot impatiently as Natsu threw his head back with a laugh.

"Nope not until you forgive me" He began to shake the cup full of the frothy drink causing it to splosh around in the cup. Lucy's face became of pure terror while Natsu was ruining the natural thickness of the drink. "Oh you hate it when I do that huh? Well what about this!" Natsu began to tip the cup over allowing a few drops to escape the cup.

"OKAY!" Lucy screeched, "I surrender! I accept your apology. Now give me that!" Lucy violently snatched the cup out of Natsu's hands as she began to hungrily slurp it down before he could take it back. Once she was done she passed the empty cup back to him.

"Soo I've been meaning to ask. Why are all you girls in town anyway? I mean it's kind of strange to see a car full of girls come through the city like this." Lucy eyed him. "Okay maybe not that strange. But as I cop I need to know, ya' know in order to protect thy citizen or whatever.

" It's actually my birthday today. This is just a way for my crazy friend and my little sister Wendy to show it. They are really a handful but I love them to death."

Natsu wiggled his eyebrows. "Really then? How old are you turning then?"

"T-Twenty one." Lucy avoided eye contact. Even in a conversation like this he still continues to try and flirt with Lucy. Natsu quietly took a seat next to Lucy on the back seat on the car. Their legs dangling out of the car in the hot summer air. "But now that I think about it. It's the first birthday where my dad hasn't sent me a present. I wonder if he's doing okay." Lucy sighed. She may have moved out the house at the age of 16 but her father did still manage to send her a gift every year on her birthday. Along with a letter to come home and a picture with some marriage candidate.

" Oh is he like dead or something?" Natsu becoming very straight forward and blunt with the questions he was asking Lucy.

"What? No! It's actually my mother who's dead. Actually she's been dead since I was six. Fifteen years without a mother. Can you even imagine?" Lucy hated talking about her mom with anyone. Even Wendy, so why was it so easy to talk to Natsu?

"Well I kinda don't get that feeling. Since I was raised by a guy I'm not even related too. I don't know my parents. I was adopted by Igneel. My foster dad." Natsu said sighing in the process.

" I'm sorry" She said quietly

"No need to. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Again. I mean I'm prying into your personal life. I came her to make you smile and I made you upset again." He gently ruffled Lucy's hair. She squeaked in response. " But all that aside. I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy Hearfilia" Lucy said hesitantly. Lucy rarely shared her last name, only because she was questioned heavily for having the same last name as Jude Hearfilia. Her one and only father. Natsu face brightened up.

"Like That big ass company? Hearfilia industries?" Lucy winced but nodded. "So that makes you a princess." Natsu got close to her ear and whispered,"My princess." Lucy scrambled away falling out he car in the process. Natsu only laughed more before digging in his pocket and pulling out a ring. "Here catch!" He gently tossed the ring to her. She caught it in amazement.

It was a sliver ring. A rind with two silver dragons intertwining themselves through out the band of the ring. "N-Natsu! I can't accept this-"

"Take it!," Natsu said smiling at Lucy. "Igneel said once I find a girl who makes me happy I should give it to her. An I don't know why Luce but I want you to be happy. So when your happy I'm happy. You feel so special to me." He extended his hand for Lucy. He gently pulled her up and stared straight into her eyes. " Prince Luce!"

"L-Luce?"

* * *

"ohmygoshohmygosh. My crush for over two years! My knight in shinning armor! I finally met him and yet. He is nothing like I wanted him to be! Not to mention he is quite scary." By this point Levy McGarden was hyperventilating and on the edge of passing out.

"Lookie here girl Don't think your appearance wasn't a rain on my parade. Cause believe me I didn't dream of having a pint sized flat chested-" Gajeel stopped himself before Levy could catch on. "Look what I mean to say is I don't give a rat's ass on what you look like. I just want to talk to you like we've been doing." Gajeel smiled at Levy.

"Y-Yea I would love that!" Levy giggled but her wrist was soon grabbed.

"Okay then Let's start now! Sorry Guys I can't show Romeo around the city with you guys." Gajeel waved goodbye to everyone and proceeded to drag Levy out the door. Her protests continued until they got out side.

"Wait! Gajeel! Where are we going!" Levy dug her heels into the ground and ripped her hand from his grasp.

"My house,I have to change first then I'll take you to the museum of Natural history. You like that stuff right?" Gajeel looked back at her. Levy simply nodded.

"Y-Yea but If your gonna change I wanna change. I've been in these clothes all day traveling. One sec." Levy ran over to Lucy's car only to find her and Natsu chatting. She quickly popped the trunk and grabbed a pair of clothing stuffing in into a small bag.

Quickly hightailing it back to Gajeel He lead her over to the motorcycle that he bragged so horribly about. "This is My beauty. I call her metalicana. Ain't she amazing!" Gajeel Hoped on and patted the back to invite Levy on. She put her bag on her back and slid onto the seat. "Hold on shrimp!"Gajeel shouted over the revving of his bike. And her took off.

* * *

Gajeel unlocked the door to his apartment stepping aside to allow Levy to enter. "Welcome to my house. Actually Nastu lives above me. Him and Gray are roommates. Jellal lives a couple doors down and Laxus lives on the other side of town while he takes care of his grandfather." Gajeel followed in after levy. "Ohh And watch out fo-" Levy let out a squeal of joy. "Lily"

"I just love cats there adorable. Aww How'd he get this lil kitty scar." Levy picked him up and started nuzzling the cat. "Your so cute! Awww Gajeel can I keep him!"

"No. He's mine. And If you don't mind I'm gonna get dressed you should do the same." Gajeel walked into his room to leave Levy to handle whatever she needed to do. Gajeel looked around in his closet. But sank to the floor in embarrassment. His first date with the girl he liked. He didn't really care what she looked like. He never had a thing for huge racks and perfect bodies. I mean he has looked in the mirror lately. He isn't perfect either. Plus shorties were better. He liked small girls,better to handle easier to pick up.

Gajeel heard a slight crash coming from the bathroom down the hall. "Shrimp must have fallen. Lemme check." He quickly threw on his clothes and sprinted to the bathroom. Opening the door he locked eyes with the small bluenette. Who currently had only her Bra and Underwear on.

"Uh..I-..I see..whoa.." Gajeel stammered.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**JFC I GOT REALLY LAZY NEAR THE END AND I WINGED IT SINCE I WASSN'T REALLY DONE WRITING THIS CHAPTER IN MY NOTE BOOK! GAwsh.**

**This would have been uploaded yesterday if My mother had not told me to go to bed.**

**Now I'm answering reviews!**

**Mimichan55: Here you go!**

**Guest (2):I know flirty Nastu's the best. But I plan for him to get flustered and Nerdy from time to time. Trust me it's all an act.**

**Bluefire321:I agree GaLa and Nalu are the cutest. But I can't just focus on them *Sigh***

**Animelover3 (Guest 4):Yessss It was the Love charm spell! Congratz!**

**Genevieve (Guest 5):Yea Juvia gets so hype on water. I plan on having them go to the beach and Juvia flips out. And another time where Juvia goes insanely bat crazy and the splash water on her to calm her down**

**Luciana Gray (Guest 6)Thanks! I think it's really cute how Natsu's a flirt though.**

**Person(Guest 7): Here's your Update!**

**Nnatsuki:Yes it was the love charming spell Congratz to you aswell!**

**ReadingGurl07: You know the post? I have it favored in my likes! I get the blushies from it.**

**Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many: Long user Btw but JINX? Maybe you should knock on some wood *silent laughter to self* I crack myself up :P**

**Okay that's the end of that! Thanks to everyone who Reviewed,Favorited, followed, And even followed and Favorited me! Aha! Oh make sure to check out the Poll (If it's even there Pm me if it isn't) Only Registered people can vote! What else..Oh next chapter next weekend! Hmm**

**Review Please!**

**( I REALLY hate people who say if I get this many review I'll update right away. Pisses me off.)**

**Till next time!**

**-Laird!**


End file.
